Many of the image editing applications available today provide a variety of different tools to edit images. Tools are usually provided to adjust an image's exposure, contrast, saturation, etc. In addition, some applications provide tools for applying effects to the image. Common effects include a black and white effect, a sepia effect, a sharpen effect, a blur effect, an emboss effect, etc.
A particular tool that image editing applications often provided is a color balance tool. Generally, a color balance tool applies a global color adjustment to an image. In many instances, the user uses the color balance tool when the image appears to have an unwanted illuminant such as a yellowish overall appearance from an incandescent light in the image, a colored appearance from light reflecting off a similar-colored wall, etc. Typically, a color balance tool allows the user to increase or decrease an amount of a color or set of colors in the image in order to remove the illuminant in the image so that the image appears similar to the actual subject and/or scene that was captured.